


选择

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Relationships: 佛扉；（隐柱扉）
Kudos: 1





	选择

下人来报告板间战死的消息时，千手佛间正在磨他的苦无。淋一些清水上去，年长的男人慢吞吞地把刃口摁在磨刀石上，刷啦，刷啦。门外报信的下属不敢离开，默默听着屋内单调的声响。  
他甩一把水，用棉布细细擦掉苦无上的水滴。借着一点傍晚昏暗的光，佛间看见刀刃上反射出的自己的脸。  
真苍老啊。可年轻的孩子还没长大就死去了——那多余的光阴如果能交还给自己多好，随着逝者归于阴曹地府，太可惜了。  
他挥挥手，让下属离开。  
傍晚的降临总让佛间想起自己生命的日落，他最讨厌夜晚，此刻更是不由自主地想起了儿子们柔软肌肤的触感。  
他想起板间。  
那个孩子的死，他早预料到了。不会抵抗，怯于提出异议，甚至非常没有眼色地不合时宜不分场合地喊他父亲。不但和他大哥比起来资质平庸，和他二哥比起来更是差得远。  
佛间想起自家二儿子漂亮又冷漠的那张脸，长舒了一口气。  
做父母的，最高兴不过看到孩子出落得动人。只要老二没事就好了。他一点都没有因为自己对板间的死毫无怜悯而感到愧疚，偏心在他眼里从未是贬义，而是他作为父亲和族长的褒奖。  
想到二儿子因为情欲而泛起潮红的脸，佛间勃起了，但现在他没有空为自己进行处理；一阵急促的脚步声传来，然后是房门被咣当打开的声音。

“父亲！！！”真是粗野，扉间永远都不会这样气喘吁吁满头大汗地拉开自己的房门。不用回头他也直到自己小豹子一样的大儿子正用他最不喜欢的那种神态瞪着自己，仿佛自己对他多不好似的。  
“你为什么不去看板间？！”千手柱间的手死死握在刀柄上。他知道这是僭越和挑衅，但沸腾的愤怒让他无法不对父亲升起不该出现的念头。他的幼弟躺在棺木里被埋葬，从昨晚从战场被背回来到现在，父亲没有去看过一次。  
他不是你的儿子吗？！柱间把刀柄捏得咔咔作响。他凌晨时分回来，想要找个人倾诉失去亲人的痛苦，却到处都找不到扉间，只能来敲父亲的房门。那个时候父亲就不太高兴。他仅存的弟弟掩好门悄悄出来陪了他一夜，他紧紧抱着扉间，直到月亮落下去，熹微晨光默默到来。“大哥，我们去看看板间吧。”弟弟轻轻拍着他的背，让他想起母亲还在世的时候。一定是母亲也认为她的丈夫不能行使父亲的职责，才留下和自己容貌八分像的二儿子照顾他们兄弟。柱间把脸埋在扉间肩头，擦掉了泪水。  
一整天，扉间陪他擦干净板间那张被烟尘染黑的小脸，换上干净的里衣——脱下弟弟的衣服时，他的感到一阵阵眩晕。比自己还幼小的身体上遍布伤口，僵硬的手指蜷缩着，还维持着生前拿刀的姿态。千手扉间轻轻把自己的手掌覆上去，包住了那个小小的拳头。  
柱间感觉已经流尽了泪的眼眶一阵刺痛，绝望像黑泥伸出无数只触手把年幼的千手家长子拖入无法呼吸的境地，他决定去找找那个至今不曾出现的男人。

“板间身上有十二道贯穿伤。”柱间深呼吸一口气，盯着那个背对他的父亲；“他今年才十一岁。”  
“所以呢？我认为战死是忍者最好的归宿。”  
“你这个……”他比自己想象的更脆弱。而父亲比他想象的更老练而无耻。千手柱间绝望地意识到自己又带上了哭腔：他算什么大哥，不过是虚长几岁，既不能保护弟弟，又不能体面地反抗父亲。  
就算是这样的父亲……柱间意识到自己说出了那个粗野的形容词时为时已晚。  
那个男人浑身的查克拉暴涨开来，浑身散发出的气息似乎想要将大逆不道的长子脖颈扭断。  
千手柱间抽刀挡在身前——即便是死，他也不想认错，他受够这个从来对儿子没有一点父爱的父亲了。

家忍的脚步声匆忙赶来，停在门外。  
没有人敢去千手族长和少族长之间拉架，一些头脑活泛的迅速跑出去叫人。

千手扉间冲进来抓住了柱间握着刀的手。  
“大哥。”扉间的手冷得像一块冰，柱间的眼眶充了血，缓慢地低头，目光从弟弟的手移到弟弟的脸上。  
佛间满意地收起气息，看着扉间把因为暴怒和恐惧僵在原地的柱间半拖半拉地拽出了屋子。屋外传来一声柱间压抑的吼叫。  
就算是幼狮，也要等长大了再挑战父亲的权威吧。张牙舞爪的小东西。佛间无不遗憾地想，如果死掉的是柱间，他可能确实会去看看这个唯一大逆不道的儿子。  
半晌，扉间走进来，端正地跪坐在他对面。夕阳把那头和母亲肖似的白发染成深红。  
“过来。”这才是我的儿子该有的风范。  
千手佛间想着，又在儿子膝行过来时因为那过分的温顺感到可惜。  
端详了一会儿，佛间放开了捏着儿子下巴的那只手。“你是我的杰作。长相随你母亲，心思也细腻。”  
“板间的事，我作为父亲也感到很悲伤。但作为族长，我不能过度表露情感，希望你理解。我也希望他多活几年的。”他的手指滑向儿子耳畔，扉间顺着他的动作偏过头去，小狗一样蹭蹭。  
“可惜你不是女儿。”后半句话佛间没有说出口。可惜你不是女儿。不然像板间这样的孩子我们还可以再有。  
扉间默不作声，他的手指摸到嘴唇时伸出舌头舔了舔。

晚些时候扉间进来给佛间收拾床铺，佛间这时才收到详细的战报，皱着眉头清点兵甲人员的损失。  
前一天晚上是遭到埋伏了，宇智波田岛那个老不死的。  
快要立冬，他们被伏击的是一支运送粮草的小队，虽然当时让赶马车的农夫先离开所以损失并不惨重，但折了的人手一时间难以补充。  
吃了闷亏。佛间感到心情糟糕。看来开春的时候要说服族里的人让更年轻的孩子上战场了。鉴于他刚失去了儿子，到时遇到的阻力可能不会太大。  
佛间抬头看见正要出门的二儿子，出声喊住了他。  
“昨晚就不辞而别，今天晚上又要去哪里？”  
扉间低着头。“今天大哥心情不好，我答应了再去陪陪他。”  
“你陪不了他一辈子。不许去。”  
千手扉间捏着门框并不作声。  
长久的寂静弥漫在父子之间，佛间开始感到被背叛。我是你父亲，你就那么护着那个胳膊肘往外拐的大哥？  
在他出声前，扉间关上了半开的门。“是，父亲。”

半夜，屋内一片旖旎。  
仿佛是为了发泄白天的怨气，佛间拒绝儿子后入的请求，要他看着父亲和自己相连的地方，一下下顶得既深又狠。噗嗤噗嗤的声响里，成年男人的阴茎把孩子柔嫩的穴口撑开到了不可思议的程度。在格外粗暴的对待下，扉间显然完全没有爽到，捂着嘴死命咽下痛呼。  
早知这样，你还要去陪你大哥吗？这话佛间当然没有问出口，争宠是小孩子才会做的事情。  
泄了第一次之后，佛间拔出半软的性器，扉间飞快把双腿合拢曲起躲在一旁。  
装模做样。  
佛间觉得心烦。他低下头刮搔溢出白灼的穴口，那里因为高潮还在颤抖。今晚要不要再来一次呢？他并不担心扉间会拒绝，于是蹭着儿子白嫩的大腿撸动起软绵绵的性器。过了几分钟，低低的哭声响起来，佛间惊讶地看了一眼声音传出的方向。他以为只有其他几个儿子才会因为生老病死的俗事哭泣，但既然扉间也落泪了，做父亲的也有义务倾听孩子的心事。毕竟这是扉间。  
他皱着眉头等待扉间哭够了，抽动着肩膀坐起来；“什么事？”  
二儿子抹掉眼角的泪水，“我只是忽然想，昨晚板间要是活着回来多好……现在他一个人在地下，一定很冷……他一直那么胆小，临死的时候该有多害怕……”扉间低下头去，不敢面对父亲审视的眼光。  
佛间叹了口气。他把儿子小小的身体抱起在怀里，回想着孩子的母亲当年的姿势。或许这拙劣的模仿本就不该开始，孩子的母亲绝不会像他一样把孩子诱导成这样扭曲的模样，遑论现在他们贴在一起的皮肤上布满了汗与体液，他在拥抱儿子也并费出于共情，只是在等待这具身体恢复性能力的打发无聊的举动。  
但扉间环住他的脖颈，抽噎着安静下来。  
佛间知道他不用再说什么。他的儿子非常聪明。阳具抵在柔嫩的股间跃跃欲试，等待一个进入的许可。他专门培养过扉间主动，这样他诱奸儿子的罪恶感就有着显著减轻。  
过了一会儿，扉间小声地说他已经好了，父亲想要的话可以再来一次。  
这才是我的好儿子。被宇智波伏击和丧子的情报都变得微不足道，扉间能治愈他所有的不开心。

第二天清晨第一声鸟鸣响起时，扉间就从睡梦中醒来了。  
他轻手轻脚地从被窝里钻出来，尽可能低声地拉开门走了出去。  
只是抱着侥幸的心态回到他们兄弟的房间，他发现柱间居然大开着门坐在廊下。那平静的神态，显然是坐了一夜。  
啊，是啊，谁能睡着呢？扉间看向昏暗的室内，原本可以铺开四张床铺的地方只摆着孤零零的两张席子。而昨晚他甚至没有回来。他以为哥哥会去找那个他口中的朋友，但显然大哥没有那么傻——板间刚死呢。  
柱间手里紧握着板间的发带，上面的血此刻已经变成了深褐色。  
扉间想出声安慰兄长，伸出手去时却看到了昨晚父亲在手腕上留下的痕迹。他触电一样收回胳膊，而对方没有任何反应，仍是呆愣愣地坐在原地。  
一股巨大的悲哀从心底涌起。千手扉间仍是选择跪下来把哥哥抱住，小心翼翼地不让他看到自己身上的痕迹。大哥什么都知道。即便在床事中，千手扉间也能准确分辨出每一种靠近族长房间的查克拉。但既然哥哥没有挑明，他也要小心翼翼维护哥哥企图维护的自尊。  
千手柱间的身体是热的，头发是软的，他唯一的兄弟仍然存活，在他的怀抱里胸脯起伏，发出细微的呼吸。千手扉间叹息一声。他何尝不想快点长大长成能独当一面的忍者保护家人呢？但他不擅长也自觉不能暴露脆弱，感觉总有一天那些被生硬吞咽的情绪会把自己逼疯。  
“哥哥……”他刚开口，想要把柱间手里握着的发带抽出来，柱间忽然嚎啕大哭。  
扉间手忙脚乱地擦拭一阵，大哥的眼泪却流个没完，他手指间都是湿漉漉的眼泪。在衣服上擦了一把，扉间干脆也默默擦起泪来。他想起来自己也不过才十二岁，和哥哥一样都是没长大的孩子，却没有一个人来教他们如何镇定地面对离别。

最后居然是柱间先停了下来。没长开的小少年猛地握住弟弟的肩膀，拼命忍着抽噎；“别哭了，扉间——我们不能哭了。我会保护你的，你别害怕。我会杀了所有欺负你的混蛋保护你的。”扉间泪眼朦胧地抬起头，看见哥哥被眼泪泡得一塌糊涂的脸。  
“嗯！我们谁都不会死的。”他想亲亲哥哥的额头，想起自己不洁的身体，一个轻轻的吻最后只落在柱间的头发上。


End file.
